Persona equivocada
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Como Genda siga tratándole como si para él lo fuera absolutamente todo, no tardará mucho en creerle. En creerse sus promesas de permanecer siempre a su lado. A creer que le protegerá. A sentir que de verdad es una persona importante para él. Joder, en verdad como siga tratándole de ese modo terminará hasta por creerse esos te quiero que le susurra muy bajito al oído cada día"


**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma ni Genda ni Sakuma me pertenecen_, _esto es de fans para fans bla, bla, bla. Como si a Level-5 le importara lo que hacemos con sus personajes xD

**Advertencia: **Ortografía, posible Ooc (tengo mi headcanon de ellos en mi perfil...y para los que ya lo conocen he modificado un par de cosillas xD) nada nuevo ;) Más notas al final :3

* * *

— ¿Si hubiera una invasión zombie…que armas utilizarías? —selo pregunta a la vez que golpea con una guitarra eléctrica a uno de esos muertos vivientes que venía corriendo a por su personaje. _¡Toma, en toda la cabeza, Diez puntos!_

—Teniendo en cuenta que en Japón conseguir cualquier arma de fuego es prácticamente imposible tendría que conformarme con una _katana _o un bate de béisbol —dispara a un _boomer _antes de que le escupa encima esa cosa verde asquerosa que te impide ver durante unos momentos y atrae a todos los zombies de los al rededores. —Pero vamos, que lo tendríamos un poco jodido.

Al _left 4 dead 2 _le acompaña los guturales de Matt Heafy en _In Waves_. No es que sea su estilo de música favorito, pero para jugar a ese tipo de videojuegos es perfecto. Fuerte, fiero, potente. Rezuma adrenalina por todas partes y los cambios de registro de voz le parecen perfectos. Cuando Matt pasa de los siniestros e intensos guturales a un tono más melodioso, sincero, decidido, sintiendo cada una de las palabras cantadas, se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Definitivamente, _necesita_ escuchar más temas de Trivium.

Sakuma se tumba boca abajo en el _enorme_ colchón, sin perder de vista la pantalla. Genda está sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra el extremo de la cama y la cabeza descansando en el colchón. Ambos sujetan con fuerza los mandos de la Xbox y no tienen ni idea de cuantas horas llevan jugando. ¿Dos, quizás tres? Tampoco es como si importara mucho. Afuera la lluvia golpea con fuerza los cristales de la ventana y si se quedan en silencio pueden escuchar a la perfección el silbido del viento. Con ese maldito tiempo salir a la calle no es una opción y los deberes los terminaron anoche en casa de Genda, nada más llegar del entrenamiento.

Y así se encuentran una tarde de sábado sin nada más interesante que hacer que jugar a la consola y matar un par de zombies.

Pero sí que podían considerar dejar de jugar un ratillo. Intentar sobrevivir a una invasión zombie da hambre y Genda le había prometido palomitas de microondas con sabor a mantequilla. El castaño se escandalizó tanto cuando le dijo que nunca las había probado que casi se las pone para cenar.

—También podríamos utilizar ballestas. Y algún que otro coctel molotov, pero eso es muy escandaloso —esboza una sádica sonrisa cuando cambia la guitarra por una motosierra. _Ahora viene lo bueno. _Corre directamente hacia los infectados y les ataca con la motosierra. —Tendríamos que hacernos con varias de estas, también. Es la ostia.

Sakuma menea la cabeza un par de veces y dispara a un par de zombies más. Genda se pone realmente agresivo con esos juegos y siente que la música no le está ayudando mucho. En una invasión zombie sería de los primeros en morir por querer hacerse el héroe y acabar con todos los infectados él solito. Seguro. Pasa de explicar que una motosierra no está mal, pero mejor utilizar armas de largo alcance, no es muy sensato acercarse demasiado a esos monstruos caníbales y Sakuma prefiere prevenir que curar.

Aunque un bate de béisbol tampoco es que sea un arma que pueda ser utilizada a mucha distancia…

_Los países sin permiso libre de armas estarían acabados. _No es como si le gustaría que Japón tuviera las mismas leyes que Estados Unidos, _para nada. _No quería ni pensar que habría pasado si su padre hubiera podido conseguir un arma de fuego tan fácilmente. _Hace años que estaría criando malvas. _

—Oye.

Genda le mira fijamente y Sakuma siente un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ese día no se ha pintado aquellas dos líneas naranjas que van desde debajo de los ojos hasta la mandíbula ni se ha _maquillado_ con lápiz de ojos. Últimamente, además de las líneas naranjas, le ha dado por pintarse la raya del ojo. Sakuma tiene dos versiones de porque lo hace: 1. Simplemente le gusta. 2. Para joder a su padre. Tras mucho pensar se ha decantado por una mezcla entre los dos. El lápiz negro no le sentaba nada mal. Le daba un toque misterioso, _peligroso_, una mirada muy potente, un contraste perfecto con el color de sus ojos. Él lo sabía, hombre que si lo sabía. Genda, aunque no lo admita abiertamente, es un presumido y sabe perfectamente cómo sacarse partido. Como mejorar aquellas partes que le hacen _irresistible._

Y bueno, el castaño se lo pasa en grande fastidiando a su padre. El hombre no suele estar mucho en casa y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasa en el trabajo y a Genda no es que le ponga demasiada atención. Pero cuando vio a su hijo, a su primogénito, al heredero de todos sus bienes y riquezas con los ojos maquillados, las dos líneas naranjas decorando su rostro y la mirada desafiante pensó seriamente en mandarle a un internado militar hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Le exigió a que se quitara eso de la cara, Genda se negó, a la vez que esbozaba una sarcástica sonrisa. Le llamó _asqueroso maricón _y le dijo que parecía una puta barata. Pero en ningún momento alzó la voz ni le levantó la mano, como habría hecho el padre de Sakuma, si estuviera vivo. Tan solo le miró con la decepción y la vergüenza jugando en su rostro. _Nunca te cansarás de avergonzarnos, ¿verdad?, _le dijo, _Si quieres parecer una furcia barriobajera, adelante. A partir de ahora si quieres dinero ábrete de piernas y gánatelo, porque yo no voy a darte un yen más._

Genda no pasó por su casa durante dos días y cuando regresó le tiró a su padre a la cara casi ciento veinticinco mil yenes.

Sakuma nunca quiso preguntar de donde los había sacado.

Pero hoy, sus ojos estaban libres de todo maquillaje y _jo-der._ Esos ojos tan azules que a veces le duele tan solo mirarlos y siente que podría ahogarse en ellos. Profundos, naturales, hipnóticos. Más de una vez se ha perdido en su mirada azulada, fascinado por la forma en que le mira, por la forma en que sus ojos toman ese aire juguetón y radiante que le hace estremecer.

_No digas gilipolleces, son solo dos ojos._

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Si hubiera una invasión zombie…iríamos juntos, no?

Ha puesto el juego en pausa y ha bajado la música. Los guturales de Matt apenas se escuchan, pero la fuerza de las guitarras y la batería aún pueden sentirse a través del altavoz. Escucha el viento y la lluvia golpear los cristales. Y si Genda le dejara de mirar de aquella forma, todo sería más sencillo.

—Supongo, si no nos han pillado antes…digo yo que sí.

—Yo te protegería.

Intenta encontrar un rastro de humor en su voz, espera un _es broma_, que le dé al _play _y sigan machacando infectados hasta llegar al refugio. Pero nada de eso llega y en su tono de voz hay de todo, menos humor.

_No, no puedes hacerme esto._

—No necesito que nadie me proteja.

No, definitivamente no lo necesita. Lleva toda la vida protegiéndose él solito, no necesita a Genda para evitar que un monstruo caníbal le coma el cerebro. Ni para eso ni para nada. Genda no estuvo allí para protegerle cuando su padre llegaba borracho a casa por las noches y pagaba con él sus propios errores, como aquella vez que perdió todo el dinero del mes apostando al póker y le gritó que era por su puta culpa, aunque Sakuma ni siquiera había estado allí. Tampoco estuvo cuando unos traficantes irrumpieron en su casa a las dos de la mañana, armados hasta los dientes, exigiendo el dinero que les debía su madre por la heroína que la habían fiado hacia dos semanas. Por supuesto que no estuvo, y si ni siquiera su hermana pudo protegerle en esos momentos, ¿acaso iba a poder él?

Genda podría decir todas esas tonterías de querer protegerle, de que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño y mil promesas más. Pero él no se lo creía. No _podía_ creerle. Si lo hiciera, si llegara a creerse todas sus promesas, si _confiara_ en él, estaría perdido.

—Vamos, todos en una invasión zombie necesitaríamos un poco de ayuda. Yo te protegería y tú me protegerías a mí.

Esboza esa sonrisa que es todo dulzura y sentimiento enredado. Y Sakuma no entiende porque le sonríe así. Porque justo a _él_ le dedica esa sonrisa que debería estar destinada para chicas bonitas de caderas estrechas y grandes pechos. Chicas de buena familia, con un futuro planificado, con casa en la playa y zapatos caros.

No…no a alguien como él. Definitivamente Genda ha elegido a la persona equivocada.

—Lo mejor sería ir cada uno por su lado. ¿Y si te muerden, qué? Serías un peligro para tus compañeros y les obligarías a matarte antes de convertirte —juguetea con el mando a la vez que se muerde el labio inferior. —No sé tú, pero yo antes de joder a mis compañeros y convertirme en un puto monstruo, me vuelo la tapa de los sesos — (cosa que sería difícil, porque seguro que no podría encontrar un arma de fuego y ni suicidarse podría).

—Si te pegas un tiro, yo iría detrás.

La confesión queda en el aire, rebota en las paredes, la eclipsa Matt gritando _¡In Waves! _Y queda tatuada en su corazón. Su mente tarda un rato en procesarla, en comprender su significado y entonces le golpea de lleno en el pecho. Y duele, joder que si duele. _Cállate, cállate._

—No quiero vivir en una invasión zombie si tú no estás.

_Cierra la puta boca, por favor no digas más. _

Las palabras vuelven a golpearle, fuerte, _mortales_. Las siente como un puñal de hielo atravesándole el pecho, abriéndose paso entre las costillas, cortando tejido, músculo, hasta que hace una gran grieta en el infranqueable muro con el que se ha estado protegiendo todos estos años.

_No, no._

Hoy hace un mes que comenzaron a salir y Sakuma no podría estar más confuso, más _asustado_. Porque ahí está Genda, diciendo que no podría vivir en una invasión zombie si él no estuviera, mirándole como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, sonriéndole como nunca pensó que le sonreiría nadie. Como si se hubiera estado reservando todas esas miradas y sonrisas para él. Y eso está _mal. _Realmente mal. Él no es ninguna maravilla, ni alguien importante y no se merece todo ese sentimiento que Genda le expresa con sonrisas y miradas. Es…él es…

Joder, él no es nadie.

Y como Genda siga tratándole como si para él lo fuera absolutamente _todo_, no tardará mucho en creerle.

En creerse sus promesas de permanecer siempre a su lado. A creer que le protegerá cuando más lo necesite. A sentir que de verdad es una persona importante para él. Joder, en verdad como siga tratándole de ese modo terminará hasta por creerse esos _te quiero_ que le susurra muy bajito al oído cada día.

—Que exagerado eres.

Y lo peor es que cada día siente que _necesita _creerse cada promesa del castaño. Por muy falsa que pueda sonarle.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Aquí el resultado de un único pensamiento:"tengo que comprarme _Zombi - Guía de supervivencia_" XDDD En serio, lo apunté a mi lista de libros pendientes y en seguida se me vino a la cabeza a este par jugando a la Xbox como cualquier chico de su edad xD

Esta vez lo abordé desde el punto de vista de Sakuma y meh, me gustaría escribir otro fic donde describa más sus sentimientos cuando empieza a salir con Genda...siento que me quedé corta y ese tema me interesa bastante plasmarlo. ¿Vosotros que opináis? :3

Bueno, no hay mucho más qué añadir. Si queréis comunicaros conmigo, pedirme algún fic sobre este par o cualquier cosita podéis encontrarme en twitter por Beky Ishtar o arrobaBekyra666 (pongo arroba porque cada vez que utilizó el simbolito no se que coño le pasa a fan fiction que no me lo pone ¬¬) en verdad no suelo hablar mucho de anime/manga en mi twitter...pero bueno xD Estaría encantada de hablar con vosotros :3

En fin, gracias por leer, si os ha gustado ponérmelo en los reviews...y si no os ha gustado también xD Las criticas constructivas siempre viene muy bien ^^

Jajajaja venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
